


Сознание

by Jell



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Mind Games, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Геллерт и Альбус встречаются у реки
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 4





	Сознание

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2017 для сборной команды Гарри Поттера

Альбус присел на сухое бревно, валявшееся на берегу реки, подобрал камушек, размахнулся и бросил в воду. Камень трижды отскочил, оставляя на поверхности расходящиеся круги, и ушел под воду. Река в этом месте была ленива, полна и некрасива, словно старая цыганка на базаре. Тихие волны накатывали на берег, оставляя сероватую пену. Вверх по реке, почти у самой линии горизонта, вырисовывался город с фабричными трубами и высоким шпилем церкви. Вниз по реке, за холмами, можно было разглядеть башни старого замка.

— Уже здесь?

— И почему первый всегда я? — буркнул Альбус и взглянул на Геллерта.

С прошлой встречи он изменился мало, разве что еще немного похудел и постарел. Видимо, шутил в прошлый раз про надоевший рацион из жирных сосисок и пива. Да и до пива ли ему сейчас? Пока для Геллерта все складывалось совсем не радужно. Удивительно, что он вообще пришел, — Альбус не особо рассчитывал на такую удачу.

Геллерт сел рядом, подобрал сразу несколько камушков и, размахнувшись, швырнул в реку. Камни плюхнулись в воду одновременно и пустили круги, взволновав почти спокойную воду. Геллерт с усмешкой проследил за ними и взглянул на Альбуса.

— Зачем ты хотел меня видеть?

— Хотел узнать, как у тебя дела.

— А то ты не знаешь? — скривился Геллерт.

Альбус действительно знал, что дела шли очень и очень непросто, и мог этому только порадоваться. Но ему было интересно, что думает о ситуации сам Геллерт, как воспринимает ее. А видеть его таким усталым было почти больно.

— Ты в любой момент можешь все это прекратить и прийти ко мне.

—Хватит, Альбус. Мы уже неоднократно говорили на эту тему. Ты для этого позвал меня? Тогда я ухожу.

— Нет. Просто соскучился. — Альбус протянул руку и коснулся его щеки.

— О Мерлин… Альбус, тебе не надоело?

Рука Альбуса замерла, а потом он со вздохом убрал ее. Надоело. Чертовски надоело надеяться на нежность, на взаимность, на что-то большее, чем просто секс — единственное, что осталось между ними. Что ж… пусть будет так, как привык Геллерт. Пусть. Альбус начал расстегивать мантию. Медленно — пальцы дрожали от волнения и едва могли справиться с пуговицами.

Геллерт наблюдал за его действиями с усмешкой. Наконец, он закатил глаза и вздохнул:

— Нет, ты невыносим, — и повалил Альбуса на траву.

Одним движением распахнул его мантию, прищурившись, оглядел.

— Вообще не изменился. Все такой же тощий — кожа да кости. 

— Не нравлюсь, — усмехнулся Альбус.

— Сойдет. Но ты же маг, Альбус, мог бы уже что-нибудь придумать. Отъесться, наконец.

Что «сойдет» и не надо ничего придумывать, Альбус уже понял по тому, как твердый член Геллерта вжался в его бедро. Сам Геллерт, несмотря на невзгоды, по-прежнему был великолепен — или же просто казался таким Альбусу.

Геллерт не разменивался на поцелуи и ласки, не слишком задумывался об интересах партнера. Он был эгоистичен до такой степени, что Альбуса это даже заводило. Его самоуверенность, его могущество, элегантность, ум… Альбус мог бы долго перечислять, что именно его привлекло и продолжало привлекать в Геллерте, и ничто из этого все равно не было бы правдой. Правдой было то, что он влюбился с первого взгляда — и пропал.

Сам Геллерт даже не разделся, лишь приспустил брюки. Его шерстяной сюртук немилосердно кололся, застежки царапались, но Альбус безропотно подчинился, позволяя задрать себе ноги, раскрываясь для любовника. От желания в груди становилось тесно, а сердце стучало так сильно, будто хотело выскочить из нее и запрыгать по траве. Лишь раз Геллерт приласкал его член ладонью, а в следующий миг накрыл его всего, словно Смертофалд. Приподнял мошонку, нажал двумя пальцами на вход и прошипел:

— Сейчас ты получишь то, зачем пришел

Альбус вздрогнул, ощутив прохладную смазку, — показалось, что ее слишком много. И член, который стал входить в него, тоже показался слишком большим. Альбус зажмурился, пытаясь сдержать случайные слезы, — он никак не мог расслабиться.

—Ты же хотел именно этого, — прошипел Геллерт, усиливая давление. — Ну! Раскройся!

Альбус не мог.

— Подожди… — прошептал он, и Геллерт замер, а потом и вовсе подался назад, выходя.

Альбус открыл глаза — Геллерт смотрел на него; его пальцы чуть поглаживали бедра Альбуса, словно ласкали. Одну ладонь он вдруг перенес на почти опавший член Альбуса и начал неспешно его ласкать, не отрывая взгляда. Такого холодного, такого… возбуждающего.

— Давай, — сказал Альбус и вновь зажмурился.

На этот раз Геллерт вошел легко, до конца. Ухмыльнулся… и задвигался. 

Альбус цеплялся за плечи Геллерта, мокрые ладони скользили по ткани. Задница горела, зажатый между их телами член требовал внимания, но Альбус не мог и не хотел до него дотянуться. Он был почти счастлив, он был почти на вершине… Сейчас… еще совсем немного. 

— Ну же, давай! — зашипел Геллерт, начиная двигаться тяжело и рвано.

Сейчас. 

— Геллерт!

Их глаза вновь встретились. Альбус почувствовал, как первая струя семени выплеснулась в него, и в этот миг пейзаж перед его глазами поплыл, превращаясь в плохо обставленную комнату, за окном которой виднелся шпиль собора. Уже кончая, Альбус понял, где на самом деле находится Геллерт

Его резко выбросило из комнаты, но он успел увидеть яростный взгляд Геллерта, прежде чем выпал из общего для них двоих мира. 

Альбус рвано выдохнул и открыл глаза. Вялым взмахом палочки он уничтожил последствия встречи с Геллертом. Пусть она была не в реальности, оргазм затронул и тело. Альбус окинул взглядом палатку и поднялся. 

Что ж… спустя почти сорок шесть лет они все же встретятся лицом к лицу на самом деле, чтобы теперь раз и навсегда разрешить все вопросы. И, несмотря ни на что, Альбус обещал себе, что очень постарается не допустить убийства, ведь он хотел, чтобы Геллерт все равно смог приходить в их «мир на двоих», где он никогда и никому не сможет причинить вреда.


End file.
